


Что снится андроидам после смерти?

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Marvel 1872 #2, Marvel's 1872, Westworld AU, some deaths but not actually
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: В Таймли каждый день похож на предыдущий.





	

**Author's Note:**

> посмотрела 2-ую серию Вестволда, очнулась в Ворде.  
> (может, ещё жахну с ВижноВандами и ТеддиБилли там же.  
> в конце концов, по соседству с парком Дикого Запада есть "Мир Средневековья".)
> 
> http://i069.radikal.ru/1610/b2/f2206a1f10e9.gif
> 
> причина недосыпа №616

　Жизнь в городке Таймли — тягучая и пыльная. Тони Старк предпочитает смотреть на неё через дно бутылки.

　　Он, бывший когда-то продавцом смерти, приехал сюда, чтобы спрятаться, но не учёл того, что спрятаться от себя невозможно. По крайней мере, вместо оружия его пальцы сжимают теперь только стаканы с виски. Этого добра в городе навалом — и всё одной марки. Кому вообще пришло на ум назвать виски «Росомаха»?

　　— Добрые жители Таймли! Выходите на улицы!

　　Даже с жуткой головной болью невозможно не узнать этот голос. Старк приподнимается на локтях и задевает бутылку «Росомахи». Пустую, конечно, а ведь ещё даже не полдень.

　　— Ни один человек не может быть выше закона! Не бойтесь сделать вызов тирании!

　　Тони Старк, пошатываясь, выходит на улицу.

　　Раздаётся выстрел. Почему-то все негодяи стреляют в спину. Есть в этом какая-то ирония: шериф Роджерс всегда встречает врага лицом к лицу. Встречал.

　　Старк толком не помнит, как в его руке оказался пистолет, но в тот миг ему всё равно.

　　Кто-то — Кэрол? — утаскивает его в толпу. Где была эта толпа, когда её призывали к борьбе против тиранов?

　　Они виноваты. Они все.

　　Равнодушный Таймли обнажает своё истинное лицо.

***

　　«Мир Дикого Запада» — не такое уж популярное место. По крайней мере не настолько, насколько это изображают в рекламе. За несколько лет новизна поистёрлась, люди пообвыкли, сценарии пообкатались. Сюда всё ещё привозят детей, и дети в лицо выговаривают андроидам, что они ненастоящие. Те не понимают. Улыбаются, словно шутке. Мало ли, о чём говорят дети.

　　Вечерами андроиды ложатся спать в родном Таймли. Ночью, на диагностике в лабораториях парка, они ничего не помнят. Послушные манекены, которым не снятся сны.

　　— Не будет ли лучше вытащить его из алкогольного тумана? — глава отдела безопасности кивает в сторону Старка. — Кузнец на бумаге — всё равно что никакого кузнеца.

　　Сценарист смотрит на неё так, словно она только что оскорбила его мать. В каком-то смысле так и есть. Все сценаристы — а их «Мир Дикого Запада» повидал немало — чересчур серьёзно относятся к своим историям.

　　— Дьявол — в деталях, — сухо выговаривает сценарист. Глава безопасности удивлена. Она ожидала длинной лекции о важности общей канвы сюжета, кое-что об искусственных эмоциях и больше всего — о свободе самовыражения творца.

　　— Именно поэтому мы так часто ставим заплатки на рёбра шерифа?

　　— Его смерть запускает сюжетную линию с Красным Волком, — отвечает вошедшая через стеклянные двери девушка прежде, чем сценарист успевает открыть рот. — Посетителям она нравится.

　　Глава безопасности плохо её знает. Эта — из старых сценаристов, которая помнит большую часть больших кампаний. Иногда парк запускал истории в несколько дней, сосредоточенную на одних и тех же андроидах. Новая банда. Золотые прииски. Ограбление поезда. Последним технический отдел особо гордился: безопасность там была обеспечена на высшем уровне. Ни один посетитель не ушёл недовольным. Кроме, разве что, вечно скучающих подростков, которых ничем уже в этой жизни не удивить. Кое-какие сценаристы не отличались от этих подростков: глава отдела безопасности с удовольствием бы их уволила. Но это было не в её праве.

　　— Ах да, Красный Волк, — бормочет она и скрещивает руки на груди. Потом спохватывается — чересчур уж защитный жест — но теперь уже ничего не сделаешь. Пусть думают, что хотят.

　　Индейцы, несправедливо осуждённые, снятые скальпы, духи и сокровища. В некоторых из гостей парка, сходящих с поезда в Таймли, ещё не умер дух старого доброго приключения. Многие любят открывать новые грани привычных маршрутов и привычных характеров.

　　Андроидов латают. Ночь в Таймли заканчивается. Поезд прибывает на единственный путь.

***

　　— Думаю, на сегодня тебе достаточно.

　　Шериф мягко отодвигает бокал с виски подальше от Старка и облокачивается на стойку. Уголком глаза Тони замечает, как по лестнице спускается Медуза, держательница салуна. С ней лучше не встречаться взглядом. Кажется, что её длинные рыжие волосы шевелятся сами по себе, словно змеи — она заслужила своё прозвище не только за приковывающий к месту взгляд.

　　Тони поворачивается и пододвигает стакан обратно к себе.

　　— Посягаешь на моё конституционное право стремиться к счастью? А как же «закон превыше всего»?

　　— Старк, ещё нет даже полудня.

　　Шериф Роджерс, конечно, прав. Он не всегда прав, но сейчас — пожалуй. Вот только если Старк оторвётся от бутылки, то начнёт тонуть не в алкоголе, а кое в чём гораздо более страшном. Дрожащие руки у кузнеца — не такая уж и катастрофа, если кузнец этот — Энтони Старк. Его не зря называют гением. Называли же?

　　Тони морщится. Ему кажется, что где-то совсем близко громыхают артиллерийские снаряды. Роджерс обеспокоенно хмурится, и Тони всё-таки опускает бокал.

　　Иногда он горланит под окнами шерифа «Danny boy»*, и не только потому, что Роджерс — ирландец.

　　В распахнутых дверях салуна появляется Бен Урих, чересчур любопытный журналист, приехавший утром с остальными новичками.

　　— Опять этот индеец, — бурчит Старк себе под нос. Урих тараторит что-то про самоуправное линчевание, и шериф выбегает прочь.  
Красный Волк избегает линчевания — в тюрьме сидеть всяко приятнее, чем болтаться на верёвке. Тони думает, что проблем с этим краснокожим не оберёшься. Справедливых судов для таких почти не случается.

　　Когда голос Роджерса раздаётся на улице, Старк почти решает, что пора перестать пить.

　　Ему кажется, что он всё это уже слышал.

　　Слово в слово.

　　«Ни один человек не может быть выше закона! Не бойтесь сделать вызов тирании!» шепчет он заплетающимся языком и поднимается, отшвыривая пустую бутылку «Росомахи» прочь.

　　— Ни один человек не может быть выше закона! Не бойтесь сделать вызов тирании! — доносится с улицы.

　　— Нет... — выдыхает Тони и прибавляет шаг.

　　Выстрел почти оглушает.

　　Человек Фиска стреляет в спину. Почти всегда.

　　Старк выхватывает у кого-то пистолет.

　　Кэрол снова его удерживает.

　　Они виноваты. Они все.

***

　　«Росомаха».

　　Индеец.

　　Фиск.

　　Выстрел.

　　Утреннее похмелье.

　　Ничего не меняется и на третий день..

　　Поезд приносит с собой новых людей. В углу комнаты стоят непочатые бутылки «Росомахи». Медуза спускается по лестнице, тихо шепча что-то в своим рыжие волосы. Роджерс укоризненно качает головой. «Ещё даже не полдень». Вдова Барнса опять спорит с шерифом. Жители Таймли отсиживаются за дверьми, пока с улиц города стирают свободу.

　　Ещё раз.

　　Тони Старку кажется, что он сходит с ума. В руководстве парка пока ничего не замечают. Эмоциональный спектр у Старка такой, словно все эти годы настройки там ставили совершенно случайно. Новый сценарист готовит недельную кампанию. Он всё замечает. Он знает, что делает. Он не позволяет Старку что-то изменить.

　　Дьявол — в деталях.

***

　　Утро следующего дня всё же наступает. Начинается недельная кампания.

　　Шериф мёртв, и кузница снова работает.

　　Сумасшествие нужно использовать в нужных целях. А то, что задумал Старк — чистой воды сумасшествие.

　　Когда он выходит против людей Фиска в железной броне, где-то по ту сторону экранов глава безопасности парка недовольно пожимает губы. Ей всё это не нравится. В отличие от гостей.

　　— Что это на тебе, Старк? — выдыхает Красный Волк.

　　— Мой гроб, — отвечает Тони. И это правда — он не надеется выбраться из всего этого живым. Старк винил толпу, но он тоже был в ней.

　　Теперь Таймли вздохнёт свободно. За ними должок. За всеми ними.

　　Толпа выступила против тирании.

***

　　— Думаю, на сегодня тебе достаточно.

　　Шериф мягко отодвигает бокал с виски подальше от Старка и облокачивается на стойку. Уголком глаза Тони замечает, как по лестнице спускается Медуза.

　　— Посягаешь на моё конституционное право стремиться к счастью? А как же...

　　«Ни один человек не может быть выше закона!»

　　На груди шерифа Роджерса расплывается кровавое пятно.

　　Тони помнит.

　　Тони сходит с ума.

***

　　— То есть ты допускала возможность подобной ошибки, но ничего не сказал?

　　Кажется, что в отдел технической поддержки эти молодчиков набирали в одно время с новой волной сценаристов.

　　— Вероятность была микроскопической, — пожимает плечами техник, и глава безопасности пытается вспомнить её имя. Маргарет? Или нет, кажется, Дейзи?

　　— Сообщать следует о любой вероятности.

　　Эта Дейзи говорит таким тоном, словно ей в самом деле всё равно. Это поколение ничего не боится и ничего толком не понимает. Глава отдела безопасности подавила в себе желание хорошенько приложить Дейзи лицом о стеклянную дверь и подписала приказ на списание андроида.

　　Разве не она хотела, чтобы кузнеца вытащили из алкогольного тумана?

　　Что ж, в подвалах «Мира» тумана нет. Там нет ничего, кроме таких же вычищенных бывших резидентов парка. И темноты.

　　Они так и не смогли выяснить до конца, что пошло не так. Старые воспоминания просто вдруг выплыли на поверхность. Те самые воспоминания, которые старательно стирали каждую ночь.

　　Кузнец успел несколько раз предотвратить стандартное развитие сюжета прежде, чем стало ясно, что никакие дополнительные протоколы не исправят ошибку.

　　Что ж, одной головной болью для главы безопасности меньше.

***

　　Шериф Роджерс просыпается с рассветом, как и всегда. И если ему кажется, что под его окнами кто-то поёт — хотя там только чинно прогуливается Кэрол с подругами, он проверял — он никому об этом не скажет.

　　Днём шериф умирает от пули новоприбывшего, вне сценария.

　　Утром он просыпается. В груди, плече и под рёбрами — там, куда вошли пули — пламенеет фантомная боль. В ушах знакомый голос хрипло шепчет «Ye’ll come and find the place where I am lying».* Знакомый голос, который никому в Таймли не принадлежит.

　　Администрация «Мира Дикого Запада» ничего не замечает. Или кто-то не позволяет им это заметить, пока не будет слишком поздно. Шериф Роджерс — самая старая модель парка. И если однажды он встанет во главе толпы тех, кто вспомнил... что ж, удивление будет не таким уж и сильным.

　　Сны заразны, как чума. Шерифу снится собственная смерть. Шерифу снится кузнец. Тьма забрала его, ей его и отдавать.

***

　　Наступает утро, и Мир Дикого Запада избавляется от границ.

 

_______________________________________________________________  
*Danny boy – баллада, написанная английским юристом и лирицистом Фредериком Уэзерли в 1919 году (что немного отклоняется от канона "1872", но спишем на магию параллельных марвел-вселенных). Первой исполнительницей стала Элси Гриффин. С тех пор песню исполнили, без преувеличения, тысячи певцов. С течением лет "Дэнни" превратилась в неофициальный гимн ирландцев, особенно проживающих за рубежом (в Канаде, США)

и Тони действительно пел её в каноне под окнами Стива - http://comicsonline.ru/1/1872marvel/001/14.png?st=wA33FX0hitFdSHqqVBqXag&e=1476278083

(эквиритмический перевод баллады:

О, Дэнни мой, волынки слышишь, слышишь?  
Из дола в дол их зов по-над холмом,  
Прошло тепло, стоят цветы поникши,  
Уйдешь, уйдешь, а мне глядеть в окно.  
Но ты вернись, хоть летним днем по лугу,  
Хоть по долине, что тиха в снегу,  
И днем, и ночью ожидать я буду,  
О, Дэнни мой, о, Дэнни мой, тебя люблю

 

А если вдруг цветы, увидишь, гибнут,  
И с ними я, могу и я уйти,  
Ты приходи, мою сыщи могилу,  
Встань на колени и Аве прочти.  
Услышу я, как ты тихонько ступишь,  
Станет теплей холодная земля,  
Коль не забудешь мне сказать, что любишь,  
И я усну, и буду ждать тебя)


End file.
